Electronics have been incorporated into many low-profile tags for property tracking, security, finance, access, etc. Conventional methods of tagging typically involve passive devices, i.e., devices that receive their power from an outside source, e.g., from received RF energy. This limits the functionality of the tag. One drawback to using batteries is that batteries must have sufficient capacity to power the device for at least the length of time the device is in use. Having sufficient battery capacity can result in a power supply that is quite heavy or large compared to the rest of the device. In other words, conventional batteries generally are rather large and cannot be incorporated into small packages, such as tags. There is a need for small batteries in devices that can be formed for use with tags attachable to small packages.
Most batteries today are fairly expensive. As a result, economics prevent widespread use of batteries in ultra-cheap disposable devices. In other words, currently, retailers would avoid providing a battery as part of a property-tag system. Typically, batteries may be provided as part of the product shipped but not as part of the packaging. Thus, there is a further need for a battery that can be made inexpensively and mass-produced.